Alsa Lilian
of the Alsa Kingdom | residence = Stypolt Island | birth = October 9th | age = 50 (Debut) | jva = | alias = | real name = Jacquotte D. Cordelia | relatives = Alsa Lilith (Daugther) }} Alsa Lilian Born Jacquotte D. Cordelia wildly renowned worldwide as El Draque is the current ruling of the Alsa Kingdom, having faithfully ruled the Kingdom since 1552 whern she took control from the previous ruler. Throughout the years of 1548-1552 she served under the personal vanguard of the crowned prince acting as one of his most trusted aids in times of turmoil due to her wise and insightful personality. In 1550 following the untimely death of the prince due to him unfortunately contracting the , she was put in charge of leading the sea brigade faction of the Alsa Fleet as task she would successfully accomplish as within the next three years she would double the forces and increase the scale of the empires reach. During the dawn of 1552 after faithfully and successfully leading the sea brigade faction she was staged a rebellion and took control of the king and giving birth of one of the leading empires in the world which she would go on to use in her various conquest of surrounding islands and locations Fitbit increasing the power and reach of the Alsa Empire and would only gain more worldwide attention in 1576 when it was revealed that she was responsible for the death of the former of Elbaf, Frederick Barbarossa who was better known under the alias of Redbeard. Appearance Cordelia is a curvaceous young woman with delicate facial features and is often described as unbelievably beautiful making her well known as one of the most beautiful women in the world. with her crimson-red hair that she keeps tied up in long thick braids worn down the front of her body, pale skin and extremely distinctive emerald amber colored sharp eyes. She wears a mostly-Black, form-fitting and revealing outfit reminiscent of a stereotypical witch's garb. A skimpy black top with a diamond-shaped opening, cut to exposes a large portion of her perky breasts, decorated with a heart-shaped pattern along the borders, the top extends down to the naval and exposes the large angular scar she received while serving as a vanguard, she dons a elongated black loincloth like skirt with the symbol of the Alsa Fleet emblazoned on its hem, having white decor along its corners and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design to her top, black thigh-high-heeled boots that have a white-colored cuff near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Around her neck is another small cloth-based accessories, that resembles a wide bow and is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and holds two medallion gold-like ornaments, which is held together by a golden chain. She also possesses a black hat is much larger than her head and possesses a unique dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends and has a fur lining near its edges. And to ultimately finish off her appearance she wears two golden hair band like ornaments near the upper sections of her hair with the lower portion being held in place with black ribbons; she also has on a pair of U-shaped earrings and wears red lipstick. Personality Cordelia is a very wise and insightful woman whom despite her age is often regarded as one of the most wisest and intelligent individuals of the Alsa Kingdom, this is partially due to her close friendship which later turned into a romantic relationship with the late Prince Orion who was renowned as a world class scholar thanks to his consumption of the Sen Sen no Mi which granted him the ability of Clairvoyance and allowed his to quickly grasp understand whatever knowledge he came across and partially due to her own natural photographic memory which helped her ratain nearly every action and outcome she ever witnessed. It is because of this she is able to grant people a very different view on the world and help them move past whatever problem may bother them, this also has the added bonus of granting her the wonderful ability of tactical and strategic comprehension an ability which she uses masterfully in her various conquest often setting up strategies and traps in locations and places most would not have the insight or recognition to bother checking which often allows her to smuggle large amount of soilders with the vicinity which allows her to capture the sting points of the island and kingdom and control the distribution of food and supplies to her likening, usually choaking off various amount of medical and weaponry supply that could be used to rebel against her. While her mental capacity and intellectual mindset is something that is feared this however does not make her omnipotent for dispite her gifted mind she still human and thus highly capable of making mistakes and miscalculation which could prove to be deadly if she underestimated a situation or opponent. Furthermore she has recently developed a unique addiction to sweets in a similar manner to herself which if not consuming enough can cause her to become sluggish and lazy. When outside of battle and the "war room" she is generally a known for her warm and almost motherly personality often seen walking and interacting among the people of the kingdom and helping or playing with children who she views as the future of their succession. It is thanks to these traits that the Queen herself views her as a beloved daughter and possible successor of her throne, due to her upbringing as an orphan she has made it a personal goal to supply a luxurious orphanage and foster homes for those who lost their parents, striving to create a wonderful and peaceful environment for them to flourish and grow without having to shoulder the burdens of the world on their young shoulders something that has earned her the love and defection of many both child and adult with the majority of the orphanages children and teens affectionately dubbing her their "Mother". Abilities and Powers As the of the Alsa Empire Cordelia holds complete authority and control over the entirety of the kingdom and it’s vast Marine Fleet which grants her the ability to issues various chains of command from ordering attacks on various islands, to implementing bases and strongholds throughout the world on locations under the Alsa banner. She is well known within the world for her impressive leadership as she is capable of making even the most rowdy and disrespectful individuals follow her command with relative ease something that showcases both her strength and her ability to strike fear into people which has the effect of making people believe and follow her without question. Furthermore it has been noted that ever since she took command of the Alsa the strength of the kingdom and succession of missions has exponentially increase drastically as well as the number of casualties the receive has diminished greatly futhur establishing her role as a great leader. Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Marksmanship Devil Fruit Techniques History Past Trivia References Category:Ninshū Category:Female Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Alsa Kingdom Residents Category:Admiral